String of Time
by Minami Yuri
Summary: She was brought back in time and she doesn't know why. She tries her best to find a way back in her own time but what happens if she suddenly found love? Will she stay? or Will she go back?
1. Chapter 1: Lost in Time

**A/N: **yay! A new story! Woohoo! Anyways, this story doesn't really have much logic when it comes to time but it doesn't matter to me since it's for Flippy and Flaky! Mwahahaha!  
Please Enjoy

**Disclaimer: **HTF is not mine

* * *

I stared outside the bus window and stayed glued to my thoughts, ignoring the squeals, laughter and chatter from my other classmates. We were on a field trip towards Alcatraz Museum, it was close to the Military School for boys. I always visited that Museum since my father was the vice chairman and that place somehow relaxes me. I know almost everything there, what's new, what was to be thrown away, the employees, the renovations… everything. That place was more relaxing than home and I still don't know why.

The bus stopped and I heard the other girls squealed. I sighed and watched as the Military Students run for their morning exercise. I saw one boy with light green hair and emerald green eyes, he faced towards our direction and our eyes met. I felt my heart skip a beat then I looked away, it was weird, I felt like I saw him before. The bus moved again and I put my ear phones on since they were getting too loud.

'Flaky' I heard a faint sound

"Flaky" I felt somebody tap my shoulder and I yelped. I removed my earphones and stared up at Giggles "we're here already" I nodded and followed her outside. "I can't believe we're back here… we already went here when we were in 5th grade, I hate this" Giggles whined

"Stop complaining! If it wasn't for the heroes who saved this town we would be tools and lab rats for the government. It's just right for us to come here" Petunia said

I felt my body tremble when Petunia mentioned tools and lab rats. "I-I don't want that" I whispered. "same here" Giggles said.

"Exactly… now, let's go, we're falling behind" We went inside and as soon as I entered the cold air sent shivers down my spine, they must've set the air conditioning too low but still why do I feel like something or someone is staring at me. "Flaky!" I snapped out of my daze and followed them. We walked past dozens of photos, actual contracts made during the war, guns and replicas, war clothing and some wax figurines. Nothing changed that much, I stopped when I saw a new photo.

"Liz!" I called the lady with the wavy black hair and black eyes. She's one of the people who gathers information and items for the museum also one of my closest friends. "What is it, Flaky?" I pointed at the picture and she smiled. "I found that buried in the north side of Great Tree, it's a group photo of the heroes of HTT" I stared at the black and white photo again and noticed the man in the middle.

"so that must be the main hero, Flippy Alcatraz"

"Bingo! The very hero who saved the town… he also left a message before he died" She said

"what was the message?"

She looked up the ceiling then suddenly smiled at me. "it was more like a love letter though he had a wife but it looks like it wasn't meant for her… I'm guessing he had a lover" I groaned '_even men back then are such animals_' I thought

_To my one and only,_

_The woman who took over my whole being_

_Smile and love once more_

I blinked twice and I felt my whole body tremble. My feet gave away and I knelt to the ground. I closed my eyes, slapped my cheeks and took deep breaths, I opened my eyes again and nothing changed. The museum, Liz, everyone... everyone was gone… I was surrounded by nothing but dirt, fire, smoke and the smell of gunpowder. I screamed when I felt somebody grab my arm.

"Who are you?" I suddenly heard a deep and masculine voice. I slowly turned around to face the man behind me. The moment I met eyes with him, I felt like fainting. A man with dark-green hair and bright yellow eyes but what shocked me the most was he looked exactly like the man in the photo… Flippy Alcatraz

"F-Flippy?" I whispered

"how do you know my name? Are you a new recruit? Or Are you a spy from the government?" He growled. I flinched when he tightened the grip on my arm.

"N-no! I'm from HTT" I sighed when he loosened his grip on me but he was still glaring at me.

"umm… not to be rude but where am I? what date is it? What's going on here?!" I said, hoping that this was one of Cuddles' pranks

"You're at Happy Tree Town, the date is July 7, XXXX… we are currently at war"

After hearing that my vision blurred and my whole body became numb, I could only hear his voice calling out to me but then I could no longer hear him. I could only hear the faint sounds of me screaming in my head.

I was back in time

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry if this chapter was short but I just really think it's nice if I ended it there. I got lazy with the date since I couldn't make up my mind but who cares. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2: Fainting Again

**A/N: **I'm back! Sorry it took me a while to update, it was hard for me to think of names for them. Yes, their names will change except for Flippy and Flaky

Giggles- Gail

Sniffles- Sniper

Petunia- Penny

Lumpy- Luther

Handy- Hawk

Cuddles- Cody

Sorry if some of their names aren't that badass… just bear with me. Hope you guys enjoy chapter 2 ^^

**Disclaimer: **HTF is not mine TT^TT

* * *

~ Flaky

I was slowly regaining consciousness but my vision remained blurry, I could hear a faint sound calling out to me. I remained still and tried to remember what happened, I remember we were at the Museum and I was staring at one of the new pictures of Flippy. When his name came in mind, I remembered the horrible scene of war and I screamed as I sat up. My eyes remained shut since I was afraid to know if I was still in that horrible place.

"you okay?" I heard a familiar voice.

I slowly opened my eyes, wishing that what happened to me was all just a dream but it looks like Life isn't that nice. Flippy was cleaning his knife as he sat right next to me.

"you said you belong here but I haven't seen you before… just who are you? Where do you come from?" he asked

"I'm F-Flaky… I'm from Happy Tree Town but… but not from this era" we both stared at each other for minutes and I felt like dying. I don't expect him to believe what I just said but I needed somebody who could help me. I felt my whole body tremble and I felt like crying, I lowered my head and waited for him to just kill me so this could just end. I heard him come closer to me and he patted my head.

"calm down… I believe you, wait here…" he whispered.

I watched him as he got out of the door and I cried. I felt relieved that he actually believed me. I took deep breathes and wiped my tears away, I stayed inside and waited for him to come back.

The door opened and Flippy and a blue-haired man entered. He resembled Sniffles, so I'm guessing this guy's the scientist or doctor here. He smiled as he sat next to me and I felt somehow calm at the same time scared, _why do I feel so restless?_

"He's Sniper, he creates some of our weapons and also heals the sick and injured here…"Flippy said

I looked back at him and forced a smile, he was looking at me from different angles and it felt weird.

"you're saying you're from a different era? May I ask how you got here?" he said

"t-that's the problem… I have absolutely no idea, I was just talking with my friend about what happened well… at your war and here I am" They looked at me surprised.

"it seems like the war's over in your era… well, it's best not to let us know of the outcome… it might change the future. For now, Flippy please keep her hidden and take care of her… I'll try my best to figure out a way to bring her back" Flippy nodded and looked at me, he was glaring.

"Flaky if you're ever interested… you could come by my lab and I'll teach you what I know and you can teach me what you know… who knows, maybe in that way it's easier for me to finish my job" I nodded and watched him leave the room. I sighed and suddenly saw army clothes in front of me.

"If I were to keep you hidden, you need to at least blend in"

"f-fine but don't peek" he suddenly chuckled

"I'm not interested in a girl without a nice figure… so just change, I won't even think of peeking" I felt annoyed. I really hate guys who think they're the best in the I recall this guy's supposed to have a lover and a wife in the future… damn, men are such animals!

I sighed and removed my clothes except for my underwear. I wore the clothes he gave me and they were obviously too big for me. I removed the huge shirt and pants and wore my red skirt and black top with the camo jacket instead, I was glad it suited me.

"Flippy, you can look now" I said as I threw his shirt and pants back at him "those are too big for me" I said with a smirk. If he was going to treat me like a brat then I'll act like a brat.

"didn't I tell you, you need to stay hidden, you bi…!" he stopped as he stared at me

"I will stay hidden, I just need to stay here right" I sat at the bed as I pouted.

I whimpered when I heard a loud siren, I heard loud footsteps and the sound of guns and cannons. "no matter what happens, stay here and don't do anything else" he said as he dashed outside the room carrying his knife and machine gun. I felt my body stiffen and I heard the sound of people screaming in pain. They were fighting…no, they're at war.

I slowly moved towards the door and opened it slightly to see what was happening. As I peeked through the door, I saw someone die in front of me. I stayed still too long, the guy noticed me. I immediately closed the door and locked it. My whole body trembling, I couldn't shake the thought of that man dying… he was asking for my help, I couldn't do anything.

I screamed when a knife suddenly pierced through the door, it missed my head by an inch. I ran to the end of the room and cowered in fear at the corner. Someone was banging on the door, I covered my ears and shut my eyes closed. He banged on the door harder and harder. I opened my eyes as I heard a loud gunshot, I watched as he continued firing his gun on the door. I cried and felt my body stiffen when the door opened, he chuckled evilly as he slowly made his way towards me.

"Flippy…Flippy…Flippy, help me!" I yelled as I gripped on his camo jacket.

A knife suddenly went through the man's chest, his blood dripping on me. I watched fall to the floor and I saw a pink-haired girl standing in front of me. "you okay there? Also I'm not Flippy… the name's Abigail but call me Gail for short" she smiled as she wiped the tears from my eyes.

"what're you doing? The siren just sounded… grab a gun or a knife and let's go" She said as she dragged me towards the door. I slapped her hand and caressed my wrist the moment she let go. She sighed and placed her knife in my hand "fine, you can have this… but return it later" she took two handguns out of her jacket and started running outside.

I stared at the blood-covered knife and slowly took a look at the scene. Blood was everywhere and dozens of dead bodies lay on the ground. I could hear screaming and the sound of gunshots and cannons. The smell of fire, smoke and gunpowder filled the place. I looked down and saw the man's decapitated head close to the door.

I felt my muscles weaken and my mind slowly going blank. I felt someone catch me before I fell to the ground. I saw a man with blue hair and yellow earrings before my vision finally blurred. I fainted once again.

I want to go back

* * *

**A/N: **sorry if Flaky keeps fainting… but you know, it's a normal reaction especially if you see so many dead guys and blood in front of you.

Hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 2

Please Review^^


End file.
